Sweet Child O'Mine
by G.Snicket
Summary: Dumbledore resolve adotar uma menina bruxa, e criá-la com a ajuda dos professores. Mas se engana quem pensa que Dumbledore a adotou por pura bondade...  Snape/OC


**Bom, uma fic de Harry Potter dessa vez. O ship é Snape/OC, e eu fiquei muito feliz escrevendo-a. Cada capítulo terá uma música que acompanha. Ah, e nos links, é só por www[ponto]youtube no começo. Cada capítulo terá como título um verso da música "Sweet Child O' Mine" , uma das minhas músicas favoritas e a que eu "elegi" para ser a "trilha sonora" oficial da fic. Então o título não terá muito a ver com o capítulo, mas...**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me pertencesse A Luna ficaria com o Neville no final do livro.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 – "She's got a smile that it seems to me"<p>

Já fazia um ano que o Lorde Das Trevas havia sido derrotado. Hogwarts estava sendo reformada, com a ajuda de todos os professores. E isso incluía Harry. Dumbledore (que tinha voltado da "morte", que nada mais era do que um jeito de ajudar Harry a vencer Voldemort) o tinha feito professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione também era professora agora (Estudo dos Trouxas) e Rony estava trabalhando no Ministério da Magia. E, apesar de todos estarem festejando (N/A: Ainda! Esse povo adora uma festa ¬¬') nem tudo eram flores.

_Encontrem-se comigo no Expresso de Hogwarts, que sairá um dia mais cedo para os professores, no vagão dos monitores. __Não__ passem pelo terceiro vagão._

_Assinado: Alvo Dumbledore _

Pelo tom da carta, devia ser importante. Pensando nisso, todos os professores esperavam no vagão dos monitores, visivelmente tensos. Eles esperavam Dumbledore, que ainda não havia chegado, e parecia estar conversando com alguém em outro vagão. Dumbledore falava alto, e era possível ouvir partes de uma conversa.

- Chantal... Sem casas... Sim, não há problema... Adeus.

Antes que desse tempo de todos retomarem os seus lugares (Harry e Horácio Slughorn estavam praticamente com o ouvido colado na porta, de tanta curiosidade) Dumbledore entrou na sala.

- Vejo que estavam curiosos a respeito do que eu conversava com Chantal no outro vagão, não é? – Dumbledore comentou, sem conseguir esconder um sorrisinho perante a curiosidade de Harry. Ele sabia que o menino ficaria enciumado com a notícia que viria a seguir, mas o tempo em que Harry tinha apenas Dumbledore passara, e ele teria que se acostumar com a notícia.

- A notícia que darei a seguir provavelmente deixarão muitos de vocês espantados, não, Voldemort não voltou Minerva, pode voltar a respirar. Peço que todos ouçam com muita atenção, e não me interrompam. – Dumbledore estava bem sério. – Eu tenho uma filha.

A sala ficou em absoluto silêncio. Aquilo parecia uma piada, mas todos sabiam que Dumbledore não brincaria com uma coisa dessas.

- Chantal tem 11 anos, e é adotada. Eu a adotei no meu nome, mas nós seremos como os pais dela, _todos_ nós. – Nessa hora Dumbledore olhou para Snape. – Chantal possui um tipo de magia muito especial. Ela consegue controlar os quatro elementos básicos: água, fogo, terra e ar, apenas com seu pensamento. Ela (não me interrompa, Harry) também pode canalizar isso quando canta, com mais controle.

- Mas, mas... Isso é impossível! Vai contra todas as leis da magia! – Exclamou Hermione, ao que McGonagall completou:

- E se isso fosse verdade, como Voldemort não descobriu? Ele teria vencido a batalha facilmente se tivesse esse poder do seu lado.

- Estão todos duvidando da minha palavra? – Dumbledore perguntou, por fim.

- Não é isso, é só que... – Harry tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido por Snape:

- Só acreditamos vendo.

- Pois bem, eu imaginei que diria isso, Severus. – Dumbledore chamou Chantal.

Logo depois, uma menina entrou timidamente no vagão. Era ruiva, com os cabelos lisos e longos, que tocavam a barra do seu vestido. Era bem magra, pequena e delicada. Como uma boneca de porcelana. Tinha os olhos muito azuis, e poderia facilmente ser filha biológica de Dumbledore, se se olhasse apenas os olhos. Estava com um vestido preto, e com uma capa preta com capuz que ia até os seus pés.

- Bom dia, senhor Dumbledore. – Seus olhos brilharam quando viu todos aqueles rostos. Dumbledore tinha lhe falado de cada um deles, e de seus feitos na guerra. Vê-los ali, em carne e osso, na sua frente, era simplesmente incrível.

- Chantal, será que você poderia demonstrar o sua magia? – Dumbledore pediu, sem a menor cerimônia.

- Me desculpe, mas não sei controla-la direito, e do jeito que sou, acabaria pondo fogo no vagão, senhor Dumbledore. – Chantal pediu desculpas novamente. - Eu sinto muito.

- Então cante, se for necessário. – Dumbledore pediu. Apenas Snape percebeu que aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem. Será que ela também...? Não, isso não era possível, Dumbledore não faria isso com uma garotinha. Ele não **poderia** fazer.

E então Chantal começou a cantar, e todos os pensamentos, não só de Snape, mas de todos no vagão, se esvaíram. Chantal cantava extremamente bem. (N/A: A música que Chantal cantava era essa aqui: .com/watch?v=DwICeJWVREQ). E, enquanto ela cantava pequenos botões de flores iam desabrochando aos pés dela, e em volta da sala inteira. E um leve fio de água ia rodando em volta de seu corpo, bem devagar, entrelaçado com um fio de fogo, e outro de ar. E então ela parou. Tudo desapareceu, tão rápido quanto surgiu. Chantal parecia feliz por não ter perdido o controle, mas também parecia cansada.

- Continue Chantal. – Dumbledore pediu. Novamente, Snape percebeu que aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem dada sutilmente.

- Sim, senhor. – Chantal assentiu, mas quem a conhecesse perceberia que ela não queria fazer isso, mas estava sendo obrigada.

E então ela recomeçou a cantar. (N/A: A música que ela cantava dessa vez era essa: .com/watch?v=DJBm6qzLfAg&feature=BF&list=MLGxdCwVVULXcWB_xdoGAcoVx-fd7lkMbA&index=4). E novamente as flores voltaram, assim como os fios de água, fogo e ar. Mas, passado alguns minutos, a música aumentou de intensidade, e tudo também. E então a voz de Chantal falhou, e ela perdeu completamente o controle. As paredes pegaram fogo, começou a chover dentro do vagão, plantas espinhosas se enroscavam nas pernas dos professores, e Chantal estava levitando descontroladamente, dentro de um furacão de terra, água, fogo e ar. E então ela abriu os olhos, e olhou para a pessoa mais próxima dela naquele momento: Snape. Em seus olhos estava escrito claramente: "Socorro, eu não aguento mais.".

-Dumbledore, a faça parar. Não pode ver que a menina já não aguenta mais? – Snape praticamente gritou, pois o barulho na sala era muito grande.

- Não Severus, quero ver até onde ela aguenta, para usar isso no treinamento que farei com ela.

- Dumbledore, isso não é justo! Ela é só uma criança, uma criança não deve sofrer por ser o que é! – Snape defendeu Chantal novamente, (N/A: Ele entende bem o que é ser rejeitado e sofrer ainda criança.) sem saber que a menina ouvia tudo. E dentro dela, nesse momento, algo mudou. Era como se saísse do frio que era estar sozinha, e se lembrasse de como era ter alguém que se importava come ela. Talvez estar ali naquele lugar não fosse tão ruim. Talvez...

Nesse momento Chantal caiu desmaiada no chão, devagar, aos pés de Snape. Ela caiu primeiro batendo os joelhos no chão, e o resto do seu corpo caiu no chão, e sua cabeça bateu na quina de uma mesa e começou a sangrar. Antes de sua cabeça bater, Dumbledore e Snape ainda puderam ouvir Chantal murmurar um pedido de desculpas, quase sem voz.

- Hermione, eu sei que é muito boa com feitiços curativos, poderia ajudar Chantal no vagão três? Há uma cama lá. Harry, ajude Hermione sim, por favor? – Dumbledore pediu, numa fracassada tentativa de disfarçar seu verdadeiro propósito, que era tirar os dois da sala. – Vão, vão.

Harry pegou a menina no colo, e Hermione foi atrás. Depois que eles saíram, Dumbledore colocou um feitiço na sala, de modo que ninguém de fora conseguia ouvir a conversa lá dentro. Dumbledore começou a falar:

- Chantal é uma menina muito especial, como vocês viram. Mas aquilo é apenas um dos muitos motivos que a faz especial. Alguém aqui tem algum palpite sobre porque Chantal tem aqueles poderes?

Ninguém se pronunciou. E então Dumbledore continuou:

- Chantal tem aqueles poderes pois ela foi presa por Voldemort há muito, muito tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu escrevi essa fic há muito tempo, sabe, e decidi que só vou continuá-la se receber no mínimo alguns reviews. Aceito sugestões também :)<strong>


End file.
